Missing
by JadeSunrise
Summary: It was the promise she made when she was small like them, when she was unable to run, when there was no one to help her escape and hide. It didn’t matter if he was no longer alive, if they had failed in their plans and were destroyed. As long as she was
1. Default Chapter

**Missing**

Disclaimer: I own none of them, nothing at all. sad face

Rating: R (to be on the safe side)

Sage sighed as she watched the clouds pass by overhead, it was already getting dark out the sun hanging low in the sky, but what was the point of going back if all that was there was fighting. Shifting her position to rest more comfortably on the tree branch, she let her gaze shift from the sky above to the forest floor below her.

The forest.

The one place she felt at home. The only place that she could call home now. Nevertheless, she was not here to think not of that, however it seemed the more she thought about things the more they looked dismal and hopeless.

Because when she began to think she thought about what happened a few months ago. What was probably still going on right now and what was going to happen to her if she ever was pulled back into that. She did not want to go back.

Ever.

All the things that she had been through that she had been witness to were something she never wanted to experience again, never wanted to expose her mind to. However, nothing lasts forever. Hence why she is now residing in a tree in the middle of nowhere far from a bed and warm room with food.

A rustle overhead startled her out of her musings with out thinking she reached into her side pocket and pulled out a shuriken, throwing it in the direction the noise came from. All with in seconds.

The noise stopped right as a small bird dropped from the leaves and landed on the ground below. Still on alert, she kept her hand by her side pocket while her eyes scanned the area her ears straining for any foreign noise.

Nothing.

Turning her attention to the bird below her, she disappeared only to appear on the ground next to the unfortunate creature. Sighing she pulled out the weapon before cleaning it off and slipping it back into her pocket. The world was not a forgiving place and it seemed neither was fate.

Fickle and cruel thing that it was.

A nightingale.

The songbird of the night. That was what her blade had killed, what life she had chosen to end, turning away; she stopped a few feet away before going back and picking up the broken creature. Finding the fox den that she had seen earlier she left it outside the door before disappearing back into the forest.

She made her way from tree to tree jumping from branch to branch keeping her ki and charka hidden as she passed through different territories, it would not do her any good to be caught now.

Stopping a few feet away from the river she had spotted earlier, she climbed into the tallest and heavily leafed tree. Digging through her pockets, she pulled out a small cloth, unwrapping it showed a small collection of edible berries that she had gathered a few days ago.

Three.

Not enough but it would have to do. Grabbing one, she plopped it in her mouth, letting it roll around on her tongue before sucking on it. After a few more times of doing this she bit down on the soft outer flesh, the semi bitter sweet taste washing over her taste buds and making her hungry for something more fulfilling.

Re wrapping the clothe she placed it back into her side pocket and settled against the tree for the night. Half way into the night, she heard the sound of soft footfalls. Eyes snapping open she became fully awake, her body ready for what ever was about to happen.

The adrenaline pumping through her veins, heart pounding wildly in her chest as every muscle tensed for the attack. The forest went silent before a hand full of stars cut through the air and hit the bark where she used to be.

Moving swiftly through the trees she slipped into the shadows avoiding another handful of shuriken as they rained down upon her. Eyes and ears straining to see the enemy she spotted a shadow move a few yards away.

Keeping him in her site, she stealthily moved through the shadows before being struck by a sickle, the weapon going through her chest and out her back.

A shadow emerged from the darkness and stood over the fallen body before watching it vanish, a log in its place. Eyes widening he turned around too slowly to avoid the barrage of weapons as they sliced through his body to pin him to the tree.

Not waiting to see if he was a copy or not Sage darted through the forest heading towards the river. She could feel two bodies following instead of three. Well at least that was one less enemy to fight. Skidding to a halt she darted into a near by tree the chain just missing her body, only skimming her upper arm.

Shaking from the adrenaline rush she tried to calm her body down but it was way too wired from running for so long with out proper nourishment or sleep.

She was not going to make it.

She could feel them closing in on her, hear the sound of the chain as it sailed through the air towards her just missing her. She glanced once at the clearing before jumping from her hiding place and rushing towards the water.

If she could get there then she would be safe. Pushing her already weary body past its limits, she dodged the blade coming at her, jumping over the person her body twisting around to kick the figure in the face, her left leg following the first to knock the figure back.

Without missing a beat, she landed on the ground and kicked out at the figure's feet before plunging his own weapon into his forehead, his blood splattering across her face and clothes. Pivoting on her heals she blocked the claws coming at her before moving away from the katana coming down at her, the blade grazing the side of her neck.

Eyes flashing she lashed out at the figure, the sound of metal clashing echoing through out the clearing as the two continued to fight. Using what little charka she had left she pulled the figure forward, using his captured arm to pull him to her.

Putting him off balance for a moment, she moved her face a few feet from his own before her lips parted just the slightest, the figures eyes widening in understanding. The image of a girl the last thing he saw before everything went black.

Sage backed away from the headless corpse, letting the body fall to the ground. Quickly digging through their pockets, jumping at every little noise she only grabbed the essentials. Before lumping the bodies together, a few hand signals later and the bodies were burning, the pale blue fire consuming every inch of the three enemies.

Casting one last look around the clearing, she raced off towards the river, keeping to the water she made her way back down river hoping to throw them off by heading back into the last place they thought she would go.

It was dawn by the time she had found a safe place to rest, her body tired and worn out. Cuts and bruises marred her once soft skin, dirt and blood stained her clothes. Clothes that she had worn on her graduation day, her birthday, the ones that her sister had picked out for her saying that just because she was a ninja did not mean she could not try to look like a girl.

She could feel the tears welling up but she did not let them fall. She could not that would be admitting defeat and she would never give in, not to this, not to death, not even to _him_. Especially not to him, she would rather the enemy have her then fall to him.

If he was still alive.

But then hadn't she tried before? Hadn't they all tried before, everyone that had opposed him and his ludicrous plans. Hadn't they rallied up and fought against him, thinking they had destroyed him only to find out it was a trap.

So they scattered, retreated to survive and fight again. Only they didn't escape. Instead, they were hunted down and killed not as a human should be but slaughtered like animals. Those that had escaped were children the oldest ones being herself and two others.

Rounding every one up they took the smaller children's head bands making sure no one could tell where they came from, telling them that if they told who they were that would mean their life. That they had to forget about everything precious to them because they weren't getting it back.

Then they cast them to the four winds sending a small group to each corner, each with a different story to tell praying no one would ask too many questions but who would once they saw their eyes.

Broken was the only word to describe the look inside them.

No. No one would ask questions.

So with that task taken care of and promising that they alone would take care of the past they set off together. It wasn't long before they were found not by the enemy but by _them_, those that had betrayed them.

They fought bravely enough, skillfully enough but in the end, she was the only one that had survived. Now she was running from moment to moment wondering when the next attack was going to happen, where it was going to come from and if...she was going to survive it. She had to survive it, because there was someone she had to kill.

A promise she made that she had to keep, one that was made long before those kids, before she watched as everyone precious to her was slaughtered like cattle, before the only thing she saw was death and blood.

It was the promise she made when she was small like them, when she was unable to run, when there was no one to help her escape and hide. It didn't matter if _he_ was no longer alive, if they had failed in their plans and were destroyed. As long as she was hunted, she believed _him_ to be alive.

Alive and waiting for her, to continue where he had left off. To come back and finish tearing apart her soul, blackening her heart and poisoning her mind and body. She knew he wasn't finished; he only delayed it because he found something else to occupy his time.

She was grateful for that until she learned what it was that had saved her from further pain and torment. Shivering she curled up around herself, hugging her knees to her chest. Trying to stop the shivers that racked her body, she hugged her arms tighter hoping that would stop it.

She could feel her body shutting down, her conscious mind slipping away as the rush wore off, and she came down from the high. She just had to rest for a few moments before she continued on again, she couldn't stay for longer than an hour or so.

She couldn't afford it.

The outline of a small blue bird was the last thing she saw before darkness consumed her and she fell into a deep sleep. Missing the four shadows that were coming towards her and stopped a few feet away before moving quickly towards her.

Four shadows stretched out and covered her body just as the four figures stopped to stare down at the girl they had found. Reaching out a tanned hand brushed against her shoulder before being pushed aside by a large pale hand.

The larger hand brushed up against her neck checking for a pulse, after a few minutes the hand pulled back.

The shadows retreated leaving an empty space on the forest floor, where a young girl had once been all that was left was a small imprint of a body. The four shadows were retreating back from the direction they had come from, one looking a little misshapen.

So what do you think? I'm not done with it yet probably going to be a few more chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

KB


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing **

Disclaimer: I do not own them (sad face)

Rating: R (to be on the safe side)

It was the same every time that she closed her eyes, images from the past would flash and flicker before her eyes. Some would be happy memories but the majority would be the ones she desperately wanted to forget but would never be able to.

They never came in full stretches only in small pieces each one running into the other, none of them making much sense until she thought about them and she tried so hard not to.

This time was no different the images came just as they always had. Flashes of her graduation from the academy, her sister was so proud of her that day she was treated to ice cream. A luxury for them. The image of the ice cream twisted into her sister's face as the knife sliced through her chest, her heart lying a few feet away as her eyes slowly lost their luster.

Soon it warped into a small dark room; the stench of decaying bodies over powered all other smells causing her to gag. A faint light flooded the dim room causing her to squint and look up at the figure towering over her.

Suddenly she was outside her friends and teammates training beside her their laughter turning into screams of agony and pain as their bodies were ripped apart. Running away, she found herself in a long narrow hallway, the silence more terrifying than any scream.

Finding the courage that only a child could have she began to make her way down the hallway. A large wooden door at the end seemed to grow larger the closer she came to it. Reaching out she grasped the handle intending to pull open the door only to have a hand grab hers and lift it away.

Her mother was smiling down at her, but the voice was wrong. That wasn't her voice and those were not her mother's eyes that were staring down at her.

The image of her mother seemed to fade away to be replaced with the image of her tormentor, parts of his face and body obscured by the shadows. Cringing she began to tug on her captured wrist trying to break free, opening her mouth she tried to scream but nothing came out.

Silence.

She couldn't scream. Why couldn't she scream? She could feel the tears, as the streamed down her face so why wasn't she able to cry out for help, why was no one coming to save her?

--

A pair of pale blue eyes stared down at the young girl laying on the bed, her face contoured in pain as she moved around on the bed. She had been brought in a few hours ago by one of the teams. They had been training when they came across her lying in the woods.

Dipping the clothe in the water she rung it out before placing it on the young girl's forehead. If the fever did not go down soon, well she didn't want to think about that. Checking the equipment once more before standing up the nurse got up and walked out of the room making sure to leave the door open a crack.

Out in the hall stood three of the four who had found her. They were the same age as her little brother.

"Is she going to be ok?"

The young nurse turned towards the small blonde boy a small smile gracing her face.

"She will be now that she's here. She's lucky that you people happened to be around. Don't worry she'll be fine, she just needs to rest."

"Do you know when she'll wake up?"

The young nurse turned towards the pink haired girl and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm not sure. She's hurt pretty bad and it may take some time for her to get her strength back. Even then she might not..." she said trailing off as she saw the look in their eyes.

Swallowing her original sentence, she put on her best smile.

"You could try coming by Friday and seeing if she's up. She's probably just needs sleep."

The two looked at her not really believing her but said nothing. She sat there watching as the three walked away disappearing down the hall. She let the smile fall from her face.

This was not going to be a happy ending she knew this for sure. That girl was not going to have it easy when she wakes up. If she ever wakes up. Sighing the young nurse brushed off her knees and peered into the room, the girl had stopped thrashing about but her face still looked tormented.

Shaking her head sadly, she continued on her way down the hall, she still had five more patients to see too.

---

Kakashi stood there waiting for the Hokage to speak. She had called him in to talk to him about the young girl they had found. Obviously, something was bothering her too.

"I want you to keep an eye on her. There is something about her...something that is hard to place but seems familiar."

"I know what you mean. Her aura seemed...off for lack of a better word."

"Hmm...yes."

Kakashi watched as she moved across the room her face set in thought as she rummaged through jars scattered through out the small space. Finding what she was searching for she turned back towards the copy ninja and held out the jar to him.

"Take this. It is a healing powder. She'll recover faster and we might be able to get some of our questions answered."

The ninja nodded as he took the jar. Placing his hands together, he formed a simple escape seal.

"Oh and Kakashi."

"Hai."

"Keep her away from the others...for now anyway."

She watched as the copy nin vanished in a whirl of wind and leaves. Sighing she turned back towards her desk, an open folder with its contents scattered everywhere the main item on it.

Bending down she picked up the top sheet her eyes scanning over the contents, a small frown puckering her brow. This was not a good time for this.

---

Kakashi arrived at the hospital in a puff of smoke, the relatively quiet night surrounding him. Making his way inside the silence was broken by a shrill scream. Not hesitating he raced towards the source and was startled to find the hallway he had just entered littered with blood and bodies.

Another scream broke through his thoughts and he raced towards it, it was one of the supply rooms. The door was half-open and there was a young nurse standing out side of it, the front of her uniform covered in blood.

He crept beside her and before he could react, a blurred figure darted past him and rebounded off the wall before lunging at him. He jumped out of the way taking the shocked nurse with him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he dodged another attack

The young nurse seemed a little dazed but soon her face cleared and she glanced over at him.

"You have to help her. Please."

He opened his mouth to speak but was instead shoved against the wall a small forearm pressed up against his throat, two large green eyes glaring at him. Well it looked like they didn't need the healing powder after all.

Approaching footsteps sent her into another panic because she let go of him and flew back into the supply room the door slamming shut behind her. Curious he stood there eyes taking in everything in more detail and calm mind. The hallway was splattered with blood but upon closer inspection, it looked like none of the bodies was cut.

It wasn't their blood.

He watched as a few began to come around and stand up. So she had only knocked them out, why and if it wasn't their blood then.

"Please you have to help her!"

Glancing towards the urgent voice, he saw the nurse from before clutching his sleeve her pale blue eyes pleading with him to do something. The footsteps were growing nearer with every second and it seemed he was at a lose for what to do. How would you handle a child that looked as though she had seen more in her life than any veteran ninja?

He sighed the sound muffled by his face protector. Cautiously he made his way towards the door. If he had to, he would need to use a jitsu to keep her under control. Body tensed and ready he stopped before the door, the faint ki signature fluctuating slightly the closer he got.

Opening the door he stepped inside prepared for an attack but none came. Glancing around he found the girl crouched in the corner her arms wrapped around her legs as she curled in on herself. Her entire form was shaking and her body was covered in blood.

She had re-opened her wounds, why?

"Hurry please!"

The nurse's voice filtered in from the outside and he moved quickly to the girl's side and scooped her up, noticing that she automatically went limp in his arms. He frowned, even for a captured nin this was not normal behavior. Someone just did not rip open their wounds and lock themselves in a small closet then go limp when touched.

Pushing those thoughts away for the moment, he cradled the young girl in his arms before creating a seal. They were gone by the time the door swung open.

--

She could see swirls of colors and blurry shapes through her half lidded eyes but was unable to make anything out. She knew she wasn't in the forest or in that hospital nor was she in _that_ room either. So where was she?

She tired to move but her body protested, paining shooting through out her now awake nerve endings. Squeezing her eyes tightly she forced her body to move, her hand twitched.

'Great. I can flick them off as a defense, how reassuring.'

Blinking a few times, she tried to get her surrounding into focus but it seemed like her eyes did not want to co-operate with her for even though the colors sorted out the blur was still in place.

Forgetting her sight for the moment, she focused on listening. It was somewhat quiet the muffled sounds of a waking city drifted to her ears telling her she was in a room near a window at least.

Her body relaxed at that, she was safe for now. Well as safe as one could be not knowing where they were.

Focusing her hearing once again, she let the sound drift to her immobile form. She could tell she was not alone the distant shuffling was evidence enough but who ever they were, were good enough to hid their ki and charka well.

That and she was too tired and tapped out to detect it. Turning her attention back towards the shuffling noise she noticed there was two sets and one was heading this way.

Her whole body tensed as she heard the door slide open and the floor boards creak under the person's weight, telling her they were a lot heavier and larger than she was. Her body gave an involuntary shiver at that mental image.

She lay there listening as the person moved closer to her and she was unable to doing anything. The feeling of helplessness welling up inside her.

'Just like before'

Came the haunted whisper. She tried to ignore it but the closer the person got and her body not wanting to respond she began to panic. So out of instinct for self-preservation she parted her lips and took a small breath.

A/N: (evil grin) I end it there just cuz I need sleep. Mmmm...sleep.... (blinks) yeah well thanks to hikariko for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights to Naruto, how sad (pouts)

Rating: R (just to be safe)

Kakashi had brought her back to his place only to find Iruka there waiting for him. As much as he loved the Chunin, he would have to wait. The younger nin noticed his bundle and immediately asked to help, so the two had brought her inside and cleaned her up rewrapping her wounds.

He was in the kitchen making the healing tea and talking to Iruka when he felt her ki fluctuate signaling, she was awake. Pouring a glass, he moved towards the room quietly sliding open the door and walking inside. His sharp eye noticed that she seemed extremely tense and ready to attack.

Before he could even reassure her a faint sound echoed through out the room and rippling through his body causing pain to shoot through out it. The cup dropped to the floor breaking just as Iruka ran into the room. It took a few moments to realize that the pain was ebbing away and that noise was gone too.

"Kakashi Daijabou ka?"

"Hai." Came the grunted response as he pulled himself off his knees

"What happened?" Iruka asked as he helped the older nin to his feet

"Hmm...not sure."

Iruka only glanced at him before moving to clean up the broken pieces and leaving to return with a fresh cup. He noticed that Kakashi was still standing in the spot he had left him at and was staring thoughtfully at the young ninja lying a few feet away.

Moving to the bedside, he kneeled down placing the cup on the stand nearby. Reaching out he went to lift the young girl's head up when a weak hand touched his wrist.

"I'm jut going to move you into a sitting position; you have to drink this tea."

A small shake of the head told him no before the grip slackened and slipped back to the bed.

"The tea will help you get better, promise."

He noticed the young girl frown before her face relaxed and her fingers released the grip on the sheets. Placing his hands around her shoulders, he felt her stiffen before relaxing once again. Bringing the cup to her lips, he tipped it up to let the warm liquid pass her parted lips.

She finished it off her body gradually loosing its ridged posture and her breathing evening out to indicate a deep sleep. Laying her back down he stood up and turned towards the older nin.

"Kakashi..."

The other ninja just held up his hand silencing the question he knew was about to be asked.

"Later koi."

Iruka just sighed before moving back to the kitchen leaving the silver haired ninja to watch after the young girl.

---

Naruto glared at the boy smirking above him, before grinning and lashing out at him forcing the other boy to jump back or be sliced. Jumping up into a defensive stance, he let his blue eyes darken as he slipped his left leg back and then disappeared only to re appear behind the other boy a kunai to his throat.

"Give up Sasuke?"

A growl was his answer before he found himself flat on his back blinking dumbly up into a pair of laughing pale green eyes. He turned his head to see Sasuke pinned to a tree a few feet away.

"Sakura!" shouted the blonde nin

"You two are so predictable sometimes its sad." She said as she jumped back to miss the attack.

She glanced behind her to see Sasuke had gotten out of the trap and was now moving towards her. She grinned before creating a number of hand seals, her image slowly vanished.

The two boys glared at each other before disappearing as well, they still had a few hours until practice was over and they still hadn't determined a clear winner in this three-way fight.

Sakura grinned as she quietly made her way through the forest to where she was certain Naruto would be and where he was, Sasuke wasn't too far. Gripping her kunai, she slipped behind a large fir tree and peered into the metal surface to see a orange and blonde blob a few feet away.

'Gotcha'

As soon as she moved to attack, she found a number of kunai flying towards her. Giving a small yelped she left her hiding spot and darted out of the way. Only to be jumped from the side by a blue and black blur. The two tumbled before landing near the waters edge where Naruto was sitting down.

"You loose Sakura."

She scowled over at the grinning shinobi before turning her glare on the one pinning her down. Sasuke was smirking down at her, still pinning her wrists. He only raised an eyebrow in question causing the pink haired girl to growl and kick out at him.

"Awe don't be mad Sakura, you did agree after all."

Pale green eyes sparked with anger as they met amused blue. Clenching her teeth, she tired to calm down, a smile finding its way onto her face.

"You're right I did, even if you two did cheat."

This only earned her a chuckle from the dark haired boy and a grin from the blonde-haired boy. Still glaring at the two, she sat down exhaustion catching up with her.

"What ever." She mumbled as she plopped onto her back to stare up at the sky

Two more thumps signaling she had company. Letting her breathing even out she peered over at the two before moving her eyes back towards the sky.

"Do you think that girl's going to be ok?"

Sakura turned her eyes towards Naruto to see he was staring up at the sky a small frown on his face.

"I'm...not sure. She looked pretty banged up but if anyone could heal her, it would be Hokage-sama."

"True...but- "

"What dobe."

"Baka stop saying that!"

"But what Naruto?"

"Where do you think she hailed from? I mean do you think she's...she's a missing nin?"

Sakura sat up and peered down at the blonde who was looking questioningly up at her.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Just that, those looked to be made by weapons and it looked like something was around her forehead by the way her hair sat."

Sakura could only stare down in surprise and she knew Sasuke was too because he made a grunting sound. Propping her elbows up onto her knees, she rested her chin on her arms.

"You could be right."

She turned to her left when she felt Sasuke shift, turning her head she almost screamed when she found his face mere centimeters from her own a small blush working its way onto her face.

"Uh...Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Collecting."

She didn't have time to react as a pair of cool lips met her own in a bruising kiss. Gasping she fell back onto her hands just as his tongue slipped past her parted lips to explore the inside of her mouth.

When he pulled back, she felt her face being moved to the right where another set of lips gently took her own in a soft lingering kiss. Whimpering she leaned into the kiss before it could go any father they pulled back leaving a slightly dazed and foggy eyed girl. Both boys grinned before disappearing leaving the dazed female to recover on her own.

---

Sage opened her eyes to see the room was no longer blurry but in focus and the pain seemed to have ebbed away also. Shifting she found she was able to move her body, though it seemed to tire her out. Glancing down she noticed her clothes were gone and replaced by an overly large pale blue nightshirt.

Swinging her feet over the side, she pressed an hand to her head when a wave of dizziness swept over her. Groaning she waited for it to pass before she stood up. She heard them before anything else; turning her eyes to the door, she noticed a silver haired shinobi watching her.

She opened her mouth only to close it a sad look fleetingly passing over her face. Turning back around she found a glass in her line of vision. Following the hand up the arm she found it attached to the silver haired ninja. Taking the glass, she downed the tea in record time, the warm liquid heating her insides as it made its way down.

She made a simple hand gesture and notice he was looking at her oddly and was slightly tense. Cocking her head to the side she stared at him wondering what was wrong. When it hit her, she frowned her shoulders slumping.

'Just great.'

Still pouting she didn't hear the man leave or come back until a pad was shoved under her nose. Blinking she stared up at him, her hand reaching tentatively for the pad he was offering her. After scribbling her name on it, she held it out for him to see.

"Sage. Hm...My name is Kakashi. Do you know where you are?"

She bent down and scribbled on the pad again.

"Some where in fire country, not a bad guess. You're going to remain here until you get better. Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you but I think it can wait till morning."

He watched as she turned to look out the window surprise flitting across her face as she noticed the sun had set. She turned back towards him and scribbled something else on the pad.

"It's safer here."

He uncrossed his arms and began to move back into the hallway stopping when he heard a shuffle behind him. She was going to follow him.

"You should stay in bed, if your hungry I'll bring you the..."

He trailed off when he noticed the blush on her face, it took a while, but he caught on. Clearing his throat, he told her where to go. He watched as she came back still a little shaky but better than before.

He came back with a small tray and placed it on the stand noticing she was already asleep again. Walking back into the kitchen, he met Iruka's gaze.

"It would seem our guest lacks the power of speech. Would you be able to watch her for a few moments I have to go talk with Hokage-sama."

"Sure."

---

Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her dress not sure, if she should keep it on or switch it. Deciding to leave it, she slipped on the matching shoes and turned towards her reflection. Her hair was partially up her head protector the only thing missing along with her weapons.

She was finally turning sixteen and her friends were talking her out, but that wasn't till later. First Sasuke and Naruto were talking her out to dinner. Nothing fancy but it didn't matter she would be with her two favorite people so it would be great.

"Sakura your friends are here!"

She turned away from the mirror and moved towards the door.

"Coming mother!" she shouted back

Taking one last look at herself, she made her way down the stairs hoping she looked alright, after all, she was going out with her first crush and best friend.

Taking the stairs slowly she kept her eyes down the whole time not quiet ready to meet their expressions.

"You look great Sakura."

She grinned, just like Naruto. Turning up she smiled at him before turning towards Sasuke. His dark eyes never left her face and she blushed under the silent compliment.

"Ready?" she asked moving down the last three steps

"Yup, but you have to close your eyes."

"Naruto..."

"It's a surprise."

Rolling her eyes she did as asked and felt a cool clothe wrap around her eyes before being tighten in the back. A cool hand grasped her right one while a warm one took the left.

"Have fun you three!" shouted her mom

"Don't worry she will!" Naruto shouted as they left

She wasn't exactly how sure they walked and she lost track of where they were because they kept twisting and turning every which way so she gave up on that.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked turning her head towards the right

"Can't say."

Shaking her head, she let the two lead her around until they came to a stop. She was lead inside and up a few flights of stairs before they came to a stop. She heard a door open before her nose was assaulted with the most delicious smells, she could feel her mouth watering.

She felt Sasuke leave her side and walk a head of them, the sound of something being moved reached her ears. She felt warm hands move to take off the blind fold, blinking a few times, she opened her eyes to see where they had brought her.

A/N: Yeah another chapter done! Didn't quiet explain everything but that's ok, I'll get around to it in the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed at least, I know you like it.

KB


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them (sad face)

Rating: R ( just to be safe)

Chapter 4

Sage woke up for the third time to see that it was still dark out, she must not have slept that long either because the tray of food was still slightly warm. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she inspected the food. It looked edible but then again her sister's food used to look that way also. The sudden memory caused a pain in her chest, her hand unconsciously rubbing over her heart.

Still poking at the food, she jumped slightly when she heard someone enter the room. Turning around she noticed it was the browned haired nin from before, a cup of tea in his hand.

"Ah your awake! How do you feel? Any better?"

Green eyes blinked up at him before moving towards the cup wondering if it was more of the icky tasting tea. When he held out the glass she inhaled the scent, it was definitely the tea. She must have made a face because he began to laugh.

"It's not that bad is it?"

Quirking her lips she grinned at him before shaking her head yes, he laughed again.

"Well I guess it could be, it smells horrible. However, Hokage-sama did say it would help you heal faster. So down the hatch."

Sighing she took the cup nose still wrinkled in dislike she downed the tea in one gulp making another face, now that she was more awake it tasted horrible. Handing the cup back she turned her eyes back on the nin before her.

"My names Iruka and until Kakashi gets back I'll be watching over you."

"_Do not worry my little songbird I shall be watching you..." _

Sage shuddered at the faint memory before glancing up at Iruka the older nin was looking at her oddly for a moment before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.

"Kakashi said you're unable to speak, is this correct?"

A small nod 'yes' was her answer.

"Are you able to sign?"

Her head snapped up quickly a huge grin lighting up her face.

"I'll assume that's a yes." He said chuckling at her

She watched as he preformed a few signs glad to know some one would be able to communicate with her, even if they were the enemy at least she was safe with them. For now anyway.

--

Sakura whimpered as a warm hand traveled up her thigh, massaging the soft flesh as it traveled upwards, another whimper fell from her lips only to be swallowed up by a pair of demanding cool ones.

Her mind barely forming coherent thoughts as she felt a pair of warm lips touch her skin fallowing the same path the hand traveled. Cool lips nipping lightly at her own before moving down her jaw line to her neck, laying small bits before soothing them.

She wondered not for the first time how this had happened? They were supposed to be eating dinner but somehow along the way things changed and now she was trapped between two teenagers, two male teenagers.

Her thoughts scattered once again as Sasuke bit her collarbone before licking at the mark his hand flexing on her stomach while the other one skimmed over her ribs to brush against her breast.

A moan was torn from her mouth and she soon found her hips arching off the couch as those warm lips had found their way under her dress.

'Oh Kami!'

Panting she let one of her hands slip around the dark head still kissing her neck pulling him closer to her, his hand massaging the supple mound while his lips made their way back up to her own. Her other hand gripping the dark orange shirt as a tanned hand moved over her exposed flesh.

Naruto grinned as he felt Sakura shudder another muffled moan escaping her lips. Still grinning he nuzzled her before letting his tongue dart out to trace around the outside before slipping between her folds to glide over her inner walls.

Sasuke could feel the girl in his arms shudder and he knew that if Naruto kept that up she'd becoming soon. He pulled back licking his lips at that thought before going back down to lay kisses along her exposed shoulder his fingers working at the buttons on the back of her dress.

Skilled fingers made quick work of the buttons and he slipped his hand under the material encountering satiny smooth skin, his fingers tracing over the heated flesh working their way up.

Sakura gasped her head falling back when she felt a cool hand dance lightly over her aching breast, circling the nub before trailing down and back up to the other one. The sensations that were hitting her were too many too fast and when she felt fangs scrap against her soft folds she came.

Sasuke stared down at the young girl recovering from her first orgasm before turning glittering black eyes on a pair of deep blue ones. Smirking he moved towards the blonde noticing how his eyes shifted color before settling on a mixture of the two.

He could feel the heat radiating off him just as he took his lips in a hard kiss, his tongue sweeping over his parted lips before delving inside for a better taste. The blonde whimpered as he tried to steady himself one hand on the couch back the other resting on Sakura's hip flexing every now and then.

Glazed pale green eyes slowly blinked open, her breathing having returned to normal as the world came back into focus. With out knowing why her eyes shifted to see Sasuke lip locked with Naruto, the sight of those two causing her to shift her hips in anticipation while a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

--

Kakashi stared blankly at the woman sitting before him her brow creased while a small frown adorned her face. She was not happy and the news he had just given her seemed to make it worse. Shifting his balance, he waited for her to speak.

"If what you say is true than we may have to keep her here under close observation. The recent attacks may have something to do with our young charge. Along with those bodies found in Water country, I want you to keep her monitored at all times."

She stood up her robes swishing with the movement, the white material swirling around her ankles before dying down. She made her way over to the side room, stopping before a cabinet to turn around with a file in hand.

She tossed it towards the man before her. Watching him as he scanned the contents, noticing the small dip in his brow indicating he was not pleased. Crossing the room, she let her fingers trail over the scroll hanging on the wall before turning slightly towards him.

"That is not supposed to exist however as you can see it does. Therefore, it is only safe to assume that they are up to their old tricks again. Whether or not the girl is involved..."

"How long?"

Pale blue eyes turned towards the window, the clear night sky showing every star created.

"We have known for three months but were not sure until only a week ago. With the unexpected presence of the young girl, I am not sure. Our spies are gathering information as we speak but there are no guarantees it will reach us in time or be up to date."

Kakashi frowned the black clothe hiding it from sight. It would seem they were at an impasse and it was he who was to decide their direction.

"Why me?"

He watched as smirk grace her features as she turned back towards the scroll her fingers lightly tracing the curves of each kanji.

"How's team 7 doing theses days? Didn't they just get back from a B rank mission, how did that go?"

His visible eye narrowed as he watched the woman before him, her fingers moving down the rice paper over each ink mark flowing into the next. When he did not answer, she chuckled softly the sound drifting across the room.

"Just because you can see below the surface doesn't mean there isn't anything there."

--

Greens eyes focused on the nin before her, the air around them thick with tension as they faced off. Concentration shown on her face as she kept her gaze steady, it was now or never. She might not get another chance like this. She had to take it.

Taking a steadying breath, she narrowed her eyes taking in the situation before her. She had to do this now, but she was hesitating for some reason, shaking the feeling, she quickly moved her hand forward and to the left taking the nin by surprise.

"Dam it! That's the fifth time." Iruka said glaring at the offending card still in his hand.

Sage only grinned at him, her greens eye sparkling with laughter as she watched Iruka grumble. He was just too funny to watch, and it seemed like he had the worst luck. Her grin only grew larger when she watched Iruka turn around only to yelp in surprise at seeing Kakashi standing directly behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Must you keep doing that?" Iruka cried as he tried to glare at the other

"Hai, you're just too easy to startle and besides I like to hear you scream."

Iruka grinned and shook his head before turning back towards Sage, noticing she had her head turned away a faint blush staining her cheeks. He could feel the blush now staining his as he thought of the words his koi had just spoken. Clearing his throat, he tried to clear the air.

"How about another game?"

Sage glanced out of the corner of her eye before turning around fully and nodding her head up and down.

"What are you playing?"

Iruka grinned as he began to shuffle the cards again.

"Old Maid."

Kakashi grinned before grabbing a chair and flipping it around to sit down on, he had a few minutes to kill so why not. It might prove to be insightful and it was, he learned three things.

One even though he was great a poker he was horrible at Old Maid, Iruka was just as bad and Sage had the uncanny ability to avoid the evil card thus leaving it to him or Iruka.

Two Iruka was able to communicate with the young shinobi through hand signs, who knew his koi was so talented he would have to ask if there was anything else, he could do with those hands. He quickly cleared the hentai thoughts from his head and focused on the game before him.

Three Sage kept touching her throat, it wasn't that noticeable, but she did it so often that he began to wonder what was wrong. In addition, her fingers would twitch just the slightest every time a noise would drift through out the apartment. She was on edge and he could understand that but it seemed that it wasn't because of them but something hidden in the shadows.

He frowned the mask hiding the expression, what was it that Hokage-sama had said about seeing below the surface? He was so caught up in trying to unravel the mystery of the young shinobi across form him that he didn't notice he was left once again with the evil card until Iruka said something.

"Well it looks like were never going to win this game so how about something else?" Iruka said while glancing around the table.

He noticed the small yawn that escaped from Sage, it would seem that she was feeling the effects of the tea again that and she probably hadn't slept in days.

"Hmm...maybe we should stop and let you get some sleep."

Sage turned semi sleepy eyes towards the older shinobi before pouting and shaking her head no. She didn't want to sleep just yet, but for some reason she was feeling very tired.

'It must be the tea'

Still trying to find away to stay awake she didn't realize that Iruka had already moved her to the bed, only when she felt the blanket being brought up around her did she glance over at him. She made a few quick hand gestures causing him to blush faintly before laughing and replying. She grinned before closing her eyes letting sleep take her, her fingers lingering near her throat before slipping down to the pillow.

--

A lone figure swept through the forest, their feet barely touching the floor as they darted through the shadows, becoming nothing more than a faint blur and gust of wind. The moon breaking through the leaves causing scattered patterns of pale light to dance over the shadows.

Two figures were standing guard outside the tall gates, their keen eyes watching the darkness. They kept their sense open for any attack, their eyes darting towards the large field before them.

A whirl of wind and leaves swept through the open field before disappearing causing the two figures to tense before slackening and falling to the ground. A shadow cast over their fallen forms, a small grin formed on the figures face before they disappeared once again into the shadows and into the city.

It was going to be a good night after all.

---

Well is it going ok? I need to know what you guys think. Also, I want to apologize for the wait, I am currently with out computer or c.o.c for short. My hard drive crashed and it's now a useless paperweight. So I have to find a new one and well that takes money.

I don't have money so it's going to take a while. Anyway, I'll be snatching time from my sister's computer of the schools whenever I can so updates may take awhile. But I will get to it.

Anyway thanks for reading and please tell me what you think I need to know if it's ok or not. Thanks!

KB


End file.
